gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Nobutora
Nobutora is a background character in Ginga Densetsu Weed, Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars. He is the son of Kurotora and is the second-born brother of Harutora and Kagetora. As well he is the nephew of Akatora and Chūtora and the cousin of Buru, Dodo, Shigure and Shōji. Appearance Nobutora looks a lot like his uncle Akatora, he has red brindle fur with white on the face, chest, legs, belly and tail. He has black markings over his eyes, and black stripes over his body. He has eyes with large irises that are coloured blue. In anime, he has dark fur with lighter on his face, chest, legs, belly and tail. He has black markings over his eyes, black stripes over his body and brown eyes. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Hōgen Arc' Kagetora, Ken and George visit Kurotora and his sons to get help in the battle against Hōgen. Nobutora joins them along with his brother Harutora. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Nobutora and other Ou armys have caught in the volcanic eruption. When Gin and Akame share the flock into two packs. He survives and is one of the Ou armys who Kurohabaki Jinemon locks the mine. 'The Ouu Army' Later, the dogs are released and he participates in the final battle against Kurohabaki Masamune's pack. Ginga: The Last Wars Nobutora is among the dogs when Monsoon attacked. He manages to help protect Weed when he is badly injured by the bears, but is injured himself when he attacks Monsoon to protect Gin. He continues to fight bravely but as with the others is badly injured and placed in a makeshift prison by the bears who have now claimed Ou for themselves. Many days later, Nobutora and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Nobutora and other Ou army are resting in the grass during a storm. He watches as his brother Kage tell their father to leave it to him and he'll act as decoy when they ambush Monsoon. Kagetora tells everyone to get out while he get eaten and will not die at once. His father tells him that's stupid and he's not getting eaten and says that he's prepared to die but he's speaking with spirit. Also hears Kagetora says he knows that and tells Kurotora that he's son of Tora-ge after all. He say that he's just not gonna die. He tells Monsoon that his uncle, Akatora took Akakabuto's eye and gave his own life for that. He watches Kagetora charge at Monsoon and bit Monsoon's left eye. Monsoon hit Kagetora, he fell on ground and Monsoon run away. Mel and Akakamakiri ask Kage if he's alright and he says yes relieved to hear that his brother is alright. Then, he was met by Orion's group and was told that Monsoon was scared off by humans. Shortly after he and the others heard a helicopter from up above, upon seeing it Nobutora wishes for the humans to give Orion and the others support. Then, Nobutora begins to hears the victory howls of their comrades proud of their success they begin to join in too. Next, Kage is seen sleeping in the grass unaware how much time has passed and he goes to see if everyone is alright to which they are. Then, he is alerted by his father that someone is coming thinking it was Monsoon and Akakama stands up to defend them which leaves the kai ken surprised that he could stand up and used his strength fighting the bear when he was here. It turns out it was Orion and Tesshin who tells them that they found Monsoon again but he got away. He hears Orion says he'll never forgive Monsoon for what he did and won't let him get away. Nobutora and the others see hunters searching for any remaining bears and his father tells them not to be afraid and that these humans are they can trust. The Kai Ken tells them not to bite the humans especially Akakama he warns him that if makes enemies they can't work together. Then, he is treated by Daisuke for his injures along with his father and the others Hidetoshi couldn't take in. With his wounds healed, he and the other injured dogs regroup and are joined by Gin, who left Daisuke's care to check on them. Feeling defeated over their losses, the army spend their days and nights cuddled together for comfort before Andy, Yamabiko, Bon and Orion leave to find Sirius. When morning comes Nobutora hears Kyoshiro chew Orion out for sending his friends away. Having enough of Orion's attitude Kyoshiro decides to give Orion a thrashing and Gin gives the okay. Then, watches Kyoshiro challenge Orion to a fight even though the kishu lost. He saw Orion crying in tears saying that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone because the Ohu Army needs a true leader. Sometime later, Nobutora sees Orion go crazy and purposely fall into valley running after him hearing their father calling him a fool if he wanted to die. But he hears that Jerome is going to bring him back and sees Jerome falling after him. After Orion's returning visit from Akame and the others, he hears that everyone is doing well. Nobutora goes with everyone to search for the lost sickle but after days of searching it's nowhere to be found. With Kyoshiro thinking that Orion isn't leader material anymore they all choose Cross to be the new boss with Kuro agreeing and when Orion returns. He hears Orion say that he is going to learn some new secret ninja techniques he picked up from Akame. Believing in the young pup he follows the others to watch Orion. Seeing Orion's skills, Nobutora and the others want to try it too, but when they try to take a swing, they don't manage to do the same as Orion. He hears from Orion what he learned in a day took Akame two years to learn. As the training continues, he becomes impressed with Orion's progressed and gets encouraged to keep training. Then, he hears that Rigel and Rocket have returned, but with them are a bear cub. Everyone charges at it, after Kyoshirou attacks it. When he attacks the bear cub, he becomes surprised that Rigel flipped Kyoshirou over with ease. After Rigel explains everything, they all become surprised that Sirius wants them to raise Chibi until he becomes an adult. Nobutora watches Rigel and Rocket convince Orion not to kill Chibi. Then, when his father hears Orion talk disrespectfully towards his comrades and calls the pup a brat with his father reminding if he wants to be a good solider he needs to watch what he says. When he hears that Orion is trying to protect him and everyone in Ohu Kage hears his father say that he doesn't need protecting from Orion. He also sees Orion pointing his bamboo stick at his father convincing the pup to attack him but is stopped by Jerome and watches in horror as Orion almost attacks the shepard. He watches Kyoshiro give Orion a beat crying in tears but soon the tears turn into laughter as everyone runs back up the hill. Category:GDW Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Kai Ken Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Minor Characters Category:Kai Brothers Category:Black Kai Ken Category:Brindle